A New Beginning
by patty cake rocks
Summary: Zuko and Katara go to fight Azula on the day of Sozin's comet. What happen's when someone lays their life down for someone else? A new love forms, hearts are broken. Will include some Toph Love and Iroh and Toph shenanigans that involve our favorite couple. Will be my Zutarian version of the series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N: Just wanted to write a cute little ficlet. Nothing much most likely will be a one-shot. Its Zutara so be aware.

* * *

That day was the day Azula aimed to kill. Zuko watched in horror as Katara, his then enemy turned best friend, stand in shock at the unexpected lightning bolt, eyes wide with fright. Before Zuko could register what he was doing, he felt pain. Nothing but pain, and he then heard an ear-shattering scream.

"ZUKO!" Katara screamed. Katara turned to Azula with hatred burning in her eyes. She turned to the princess.

"You should let the family physician look at Zu-Zu," Azula laughed manically, eyes losing all precision and concentration that they once held. Katara formed a wave from the air and threw it at the princess who split it in half, covering the courtyard in steam. Katara stood behind a pillar as she tried to catch her breath from the insane princess.

"Zu-Zu doesn't look to good," Azula taunted. Katara turned to look at the prince and gasped. She then grabbed as much water as she could threw it at the princess, successfully distracting her again. She slid across the courtyard and stood behind the princess. Azula turned around and sent an inferno towards Katara, who ducked, but flames licked her long braid, burning it off. Katara glared at the princess with fury fueling her. Katara slid across the courtyard, hiding behind the pillars again. Katara saw a long chained coiled up and she glanced to her right side and saw a underground irrigation system.

"Oh really. Try and get my Azula," Katara taunted. Azula ran full speed towards Katara, stopping at the grates. She was suddenly frozen in a wall of water with her hands in the process of forming lightening. Katara breathed out, grabbed the chain, and tied Azula down to the grate. Katara ran over to Zuko immediately and bended a large amount of water around her hands, in attempt to heal Zuko. The water glowed bright blue for only a moment then drained away from her hands.

"Zuko," Katara whispered, looking at him with wide eyes. She didn't get a response. She put her ear across his chest to check for a heartbeat. There was none.

"ZUKO!" Katara cried out, banging on his chest with as much force as she could. With no response, she fell onto him sobbing hysterically.

"You weren't suppose to die Zuko!" Katara exclaimed fitfully, banging against his chest even harder in anger, at not being able to heal him. Katara heard a small moan come from the body, her eyes turned to his face instantly.

"Zuko?" Katara whispered.

"Ka- k… k'tara-," Zuko broke off into a fit of coughs.

"Shh…" Katara soothed, forming her healing hands and pressing them against his chest. They once again glowed bright blue and Katara looked at him with wide eyes, with one question on her mind.

"Why? Why me a peasant from the Southern Tribe. Why Zuko?" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued to heal him as best as she could. Zuko moaned in pain again as he tried to sit up. Katara helped him up and looked him in the eyes once again.

"Why?" Zuko looked her straight in the eyes and sighed softly.

"I couldn't bear it."

"Couldn't bear what?" Katara sniffled and continued to heal as she listened to him.

"I couldn't bear to lose you Katara." Zuko whispered softly. Katara looked up at Zuko with wide eyes.

"I couldn't bear the thought of you being hurt, or being scratched. Katar-" Before Zuko knew it Katara's lips was on his lips cutting him off. Katara pulled away a little and looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes as she smiled. Zuko looked up at her in shock, a small smile forming on his face, which was rare for her to see.

"So what does this mean?" Zuko asked quietly, a small pain filled grin forming on his face.

"I… I think this means that we should try this. Us. I want to try." Katara said softly. Zuko grinned wider and kissed her softly again. They broke apart of few moments later, and Katara helped Zuko stand up. Zuko looked at his baby sister with pity in his eyes as he watched her scream and thrash around violently.

"Prince Zuko, we-" Zuko cut the Fire Sages off.

"Lady Katara is helping me. Ask a servant to have a first aid kit and burn salve to my chambers." The Fire Sage glared at him and reluctantly left to tell the remaining servants to aid Prince Zuko and his Lady.

"Come on," Zuko mumbled quietly as he took her by the arm and led her through a lot of corridors until the stopped at a large, fancy looking door. Zuko pushed open the door slightly, popped his head in, and opened it up further to allow her in. Katara's eyes bulged out at the size of the room.

"This….. this is breathtaking Zuko…." Katara managed to utter out. Zuko nodded his head in agreement. They heard a knock on the door.

"Prince Zuko?" A servant came in with a first aid kit and a package of bandages.

"Can you bring me a small tub of water please?" The servant nodded her head silently and went to fetch the water so Katara can heal Zuko more thoroughly. The servant appeared minutes later, with another servant carrying a small tub filled with water. Katara smiled at them.

"Thank you. What is your name?" Katara smiled at the servant waiting for her to answer her.

"Jiao m'Lady," Jiao curtsied and left the room. The other servant left the room as well. Katara turned to Zuko and her face grimaced.

"Take your shirt off." Katara instructed, all emotion leaving her face. Zuko did as he was told, and managed to take off the tattered shirt in pain. Zuko grimaced, waiting for Katara to start healing the wound that was on his chest. Katara gathered some water from the tub and pressed it to his chest, willing it to heal.

"Zuko, you weren't supposed to survive this. You being here is a miracle itself." Katara said softly, trying not to let tears slide down her face. For the next four hours Katara continued to heal him and refused the help of any servants. After hours of healing she finally passed out from exhaustion. Zuko passed out an hour prior and the two slept peacefully.

* * *

"Come on guys we need to get to the Palace," Aang said tiredly.

"Well I can't Aang!" Sokka sputtered as he pointed to his leg and back to Aang. "My leg is broken!"

"Can it Twinkle Toes, it's not like Sugar Queen and Sparky need any help with Princess Nutsy. They're probably in the palace, doing nothing waiting for us." Toph scoffed, glaring at Aang with an annoyed expression on her face. They saw a market, and saw a crowd of people surrounding many stalls.

"Hey! Do any of you dunderheads know how to get to the palace?" Toph yelled.

"Just kept walking straight, can't you see the damned thing?" a man spat. Toph glared at him as best as she could and mustered the most fake sweet smile ever.

"No, I'm blind sir." Toph earth bended him into the ground leaving him there and many onlookers gawked at the young girl. They arrived at the palace minutes later. Many guards were standing around confused, not knowing what they should do.

"Where are you keeping Sparky?" Toph spat to the closest guard as she pulled him close by the collar looking him in the face. He had a look of pure terror on his face as well as confusion.

"Who?" The guard managed to squeak out with a terrified expression on his face.

"Prince Zuko," Aang spoke up.

"He's…. He's in his chamber's Miss," the guard stuttered.

"No shit, where's his chambers?" Aang raised an eyebrow at the curse word, but ignored Toph's hostility.

"Its… It's in the southern wing just down this hall Miss." The guard squeaked. Toph rolled her eyes at his terrified expression.

"At least Sparky has some guts," Toph muttered to herself as she led the foursome towards Zuko's room. She stopped at the door and turned around.

"Can't go in." Toph said bluntly as she looked around with a bored expression on her face.

"Why?" Sokka exclaimed loudly causing some of the remaining servants and guards to look at them.

They're passed out. I can tell their exhausted." To make it harder for them to gain access to the room, Toph metal bended the lock into a blob.

"Hey you," Toph said to a guard across the hall. He pointed himself and she nodded her head.

"Come here." The guard came forward and looked at Toph.

"Get me the palace healer." Toph commanded. The man looked at her like she was crazy.

"Who are you to tell me what to do little girl," the man sneered. Toph incased him metal and created a small dagger, holding it to his throat.

"I said," Toph gritted out, "to get me the palace healer," She let the man go and he scrambled away as fast as he could to fetch the healer. He came back twenty minutes later with the physician in tow.

"Take him to the medical wing and put a splint on his leg. His leg broke in a fall." Toph commanded. The physician nodded her head and she helped escort Sokka and Suki, who he was leaning on heavily, to the medical wing. Aang turned to Toph with a scowl on his face.

"What is wrong with you?" Aang exclaimed loudly as he pointed an accused finger at Toph.

"Zuko…" Toph trailed off silently.

"What's wrong with Zuko Toph?" Aang question softly.

"I can barely feel his heartbeat. It's really weak; something happened Aang." Toph said with a solemn expression on her face. Aang's face paled greatly. Toph could feel Katara sleeping next to him with an erratic heartbeat. Her eyes furrowed slightly in confusion. _Could they be…..? _Toph thought to herself. She shook her head. _No. _Toph shook her head bringing her out of her musings. Aang looked at her concerned.

"Are you alright Toph?" Toph sighed knowing her cover was blown.

"Twinkle Toes go find Snoozles and Fan Girl. I need to talk to Sparky and Sugar Queen about something. Something personal." Aang nodded his head and formed an air scooter and flew down the halls in search of Sokka and Suki. Toph metal bended the blob back into its original form and waited a moment before pounding on the doors.

"SPARKY SUGAR QUEEN GET YOUR BUTS OUT OF THAT BED THIS INSTANT AND OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR!" Katara ran to the door and stared at Toph with wide eyes.

"TOPH!" Katara exclaimed happily as she pulled Toph into a huge bear hug. Toph hesitated at first, the wrapped her arms around her accepting the hug. Katara smiled at Toph warmly.

"Toph I'm so happy to see you came out without any injuries! Where's everyone else?" Toph yawned and ignored the question.

"What's wrong with Sparky?" Toph said bluntly, getting to the point. Katara froze in her place and looked at Toph with a pain filled expression on her face.

"Zuko….. Zuko died Toph," Katara continued before Toph could say anything, "But I managed to revive him." Katara said softly, tears welling up at her eyes again.

"Kata!" Sokka exclaimed, limping towards his sister on crutches with a smile on his face. Sokka's happiness diminished as soon as he saw Katara and Toph's solemn expressions.

"Hi Sokka." Katara said quietly, looking down towards the ground. Sokka's face hardened up and turned serious.

"Kata what happened between you and Zuko?" Katara ignored him and walked back into the room. Toph and Sokka followed her. Sokka visibly recoiled back at the sight of Zuko. He was pale as a sheet, with bandages wrapped around his chest, blood slowly bleeding through the bandages.

"He died Sokka." Katara said coldly as she unwrapped the bandages to heal the wound.

"I brought him back but he was gone for a few minutes, but… but he'll make it. I've done at least that much."

"What exactly…. What exactly happened?" Sokka questioned, daring to take a look at his baby sister.

"She shot him with lightening, straight to the chest." She responded vaguely. Toph knew that she was lying partially, but there was some truth in there and she was going to talk to her about that later. Sokka looked at Zuko again before paling slightly.

"Take care of him Kata," Sokka said quietly as he left the room. Toph turned to Katara.

"You're not telling the full truth."

"He did it for me Toph."

"Did what?"

"I was standing on the sidelines watching the fight. Azula saw me and she knew that I was Zuko's weakness. She aimed the bolt at me, but Zuko….. Zuko, he jumped in front of it. He took it straight to the chest, only managing to redirect a small amount of it." Toph paled as she looked at Katara. She put her hands against the wall for support, trying not to fall over. She slowly slid down to the ground and she hugged her knees to her.

"Is Sparky gonna be okay?"

"If I continue healing him like I am. This is injury is much worse than Aangs lightening wound was. This will take at least a year for him to get better, his blood was boiled, and his heart stopped for five minutes. He will most likely have an erratic heartbeat for the rest of his life…" Katara trailed off quietly. Katara looked at Toph, who was starring at Zuko.

"Toph, I think you should know this before anyone else knows, and I know you know how to keep a secret." Toph looked up to Katara and raised an eyebrow.

"Me and Zuko are together." Katara waited a response from Toph. Minutes later, after nothing but dead silence a roar or laughter could be heard from Zuko's room.

"Sparky finally grew a backbone and asked you!" Toph exclaimed loudly, laughing her head off. Katara narrowed her eyes at the young girl.

"What?"

"Sparky's always liked you. Either you two are just blind, or you really are stupid," Toph scoffed. Toph's face changed instantly.

"Sparky's waking up," Katara turned to Zuko and helped him. He was still really pale, but not as pale as he was before when Sokka came into the room.

"Sparky!" Toph engulfed Zuko into a tight bear hug, and Zuko moaned in pain.

"Toph get off him! The wounds barely even healed yet!" Katara exclaimed shocked. Toph rolled her eyes and 'looked' in her direction.

"K'tara, it's fine.. really." Zuko muttered quietly. Toph stuck her tongue out at Katara.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Sokka stormed in. Katara looked at her two friends shocked.

"Uhmm..."

* * *

Sorry if Toph's a little OOC. I was making her that way for a reason. I may continue with and for the people who have me on story alert or whatever on DCBAFT, i'm trying to update/write that as quickly as i can. Im going through some tough times because something really bad happened to a friend, and frankly they need me more than the story at this moment. Ill update it as soon as i can.


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories than contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is on DarkHeartInTheSky's profile. But there is more we can do.

Zukofan2005 is organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

June 23rd. Remember it. Please.


End file.
